peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Pan (Version 2)
Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, and the Mario Brothers take Sabrina, Tawna, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Olivia, Fievel, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, and Salem to Slumberland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, Assistant Captain Bowser, and their band of naughty pirates. In honor of Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. Cast Peter Pan: Crash Bandicoot Extras with Crash: Spyro the Dragon (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Mario, and Luigi (Super Mario Brothers) Tinker Bell: Misty (Pokemon) Extras with Misty: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock, and Serena (Pokemon/Pokemon XYZ) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) Extras with Sabrina: Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot), Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy (Super Mario Brothers) (They will be Crash, Mario, and Luigi’s love interests respectively) John Darling: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail) Michael Darling: Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extras with Fievel and Tuff: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), Kirby, and Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Babysitters: Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective; They go with them) Nana Darling: Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series; He goes with them, too) George Darling: Timmy (Winx Club) Mary Darling: Tecna (Winx Club) Captain Hook: Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) Extra with Cortex: Ripto (Spyro the Dragon 2: Ripto's Rage; He won’t be scared of Gulp despite the fact that his left arm got scarred by the Gulp's teeth) Extra with Cortex and Ripto: Bowser (Super Mario Brothers; He'll be referred to as assistant captain) Mr. Smee: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Ripper, Koala, Pinstripe, Komodo Brothers, Tiny, Dingodile, and Rilla: Crush (Spyro the Dragon 2: Ripto's Rage) and the Koopalings (Super Mario Brothers) Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's pet: Zam (Crash Nitro Kart) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Gulp (Spyro the Dragon 2: Ripto's Rage) Lost Boys: Timothy Q. Mouse and the Crows (Dumbo) Extras with Timothy and the Crows: Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tiger Lily: Cynder (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy; She's Spyro's love interest) Indian Chief: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Indians: Dragon Elders (Spyro the Dragon franchise) Mermaids: Holly O'Hair, Apple White, Meeshell Mermaid, Bunny Blanc, Ashlynn Ella, and Briar Beauty (Ever After High; They'll treat Sabrina's group nicely) Pirates: Judge Doom, Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Master Xehanort, Xigbar, Xemnas, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Chef Bergen (Trolls), Doctors Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide (Crash Bandicoot), Jessie, James, Meowth, Hunter J (Pokémon), Myotismon (Digimon), Shere Khan, Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)), Sheldon J. Plankton, (Spongebob Squarepants), Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie), Prince John, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss, (Robin Hood), Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2), Fat Cat and his Gang, Bud, Lou (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers), The Fearsome Five (Darkwing Duck), Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin), Duke Weaselton, and Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) (Kaa, Sir Hiss, Greasy, Duke Weaselton, and Bud can temporally fall in love with Princess Daisy in her swimsuit) Pirate who gets killed off: Wacky Weasel (Bonkers) (He’ll get eaten by Zam as punishment for calling Cortex a Crazyfish, Ripto a Dinofish, and Bowser a Turtlefish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Spellman Family and Friends (Version 2) Chapter 2: Meet Crash Bandicoot and his Friends/You Can Fly (Version 2) Chapter 3: Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, Assistant Captain Bowser, their Pirates, and Gulp/Slumberland’s Greatest Criminal Minds (Version 2) Chapter 4: The Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon/Misty Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Dragon Elders (Version 2) Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Cynder (Version 2) Chapter 7: Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady (Version 2) Chapter 8: What Made the Dragon Magical/Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser Trick Misty Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and their Pirates (Version 2) Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Crash Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Crash Pan (Version 2) Version) For gallery: Crash Pan (Version 2) Gallery For sequel: Crash Pan 2: The Slumberland Quest Begins (Version 2) For series: Crash Pan (Version 2) the Series For third and final sequel: Crash Pan 3: Warped (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies